Saiyaman: NT Warrior
by The ani-gamer10
Summary: Gohan receives the ultimate birthday gift: a PET. With his new NetNavi Saiyaman.exe, he will encounter new friends and enemies on his adventure to become a Net Savior and a school student.
1. Chapter 1

**Saiyaman: NT Warrior**

**(A/N: There will be some slight AU on the Megaman aspect of things. Just a heads up. Also, on the DBZ side of things, it happens right after the Bojack Movie. Enjoy.)**

**Gohan's Birthday Present**

_It's been a year since the world was saved from the biomechanical menace known as Cell. The ones responsible for this peace was Goku and his son Gohan. Unfortunately, Goku was lost in that battle, and Gohan was left to continue growing up into a strong, heathy, young boy._

Today was a good day for young 9 year old Gohan. It wasn't any ordinary day, today was his tenth birthday. "Gohan!" he heard his mother call. The young half saiyan rushed back to his mountainside home.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Gohan greeted his mother upon returning. "Get set to leave. Remember, we're supposed to be going to Capsule Corp. later," Chi-Chi reminded him. "Oh yeah. Do you want me to grab Goten too?" Gohan asked. "No, leave your brother to me. You just focus on getting yourself together." She ordered. "Okay. I'll be ready in a moment." With that, Gohan headed upstairs to change.

(A few moments later)

Gohan and Chi-Chi, with little Goten in arms, finally arrived at Capsule Corp. "Man, it's a shame Grandpa couldn't come with us," said Gohan. "Well, you know him, he's very busy." said Chi-Chi. The small family walked through the automatic door and…

"**Surprise!"**

That was the sound of all the Z-Fighters(save for Vegeta and Piccolo) along with Bulma, Dende, and Gohan's aforementioned grandfather. "Wow! You guys did all this for me?" Gohan asked upon seeing the old gang back together. "Well duh, you only turn 10 years old once pal." Came the voice of Krillin. "I don't know how to thank all you guys for this." Gohan said gratefully. Piccolo came out of his 'corner' and smirked. "Hmph, you should really thank your mother and Bulma. After all, it was their idea." Piccolo revealed. Gohan turned to see his mom and Bulma smirking.

"I should've guessed." Gohan said quietly. Bulma giggled. "You're a smart kid, Gohan, but you've still got a ways to go before your good enough to figure me out." She boasted. Chi-Chi walked over to Gohan and held her son in a crushing embrace(she had put Goten down with Trunks a while ago). "Happy Birthday son." "Mom, I gotta admit, I was a little surprised you had a part in this." Gohan said. "What are you talking about, why wouldn't I have something special planned for my little man," she said ruffling his hair.

This resulted in giggling courtesy of Krillin, Yamcha, and Future Trunks…wait, what? "Trunks? What're you doing here?" Gohan said to his fellow half saiyan. "After the whole Bojack business, I was planning to go back to my time as soon as I recovered, but when I found out your birthday was close by, I decided to stay a while longer." He explained. "Well, it's great you could be here." Said Gohan excitedly. "Speaking of being here, where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked. Bulma and Trunks sweat dropped. "Give you three guesses kid," said Trunks. "Gravity Chamber?" "Gravity Chamber." Trunks confirmed.

"Aww who cares about him?" Yamcha asked. "Last time I checked, it was party time!" "Yeah!" The Z-Gang kicked the night off with the ol' party poppers. Gohan was showered with various notions of congrats. And of course, there was (just) enough cake for the whole gang, courtesy of Chi-Chi. The night rounded up with presents.

Gohan received books from his mother(of course), a telescope from his grandpa, a model rocket and plane set courtesy of Yamcha and Tien. Piccolo gave him a new gi, similar to the one he had when he was a kid(it looks like Goku's with the Kanji 'Son' on the front, and Piccolo's 'Demon' Kanji on the back). Trunks gave Gohan a capsule that he specifically instructed he 'not open in front of his mom.' As for Roshi…well he didn't get to present his gift. The last one to present was Bulma.

"Well kid, we saved the best for last." Bulma stated smugly. Krillin rolled his eyes. "No offense Bulma, but I doubt even you can top the telescope Ox King gave him," he replied. There was a menacing sparkle in Bulma's eyes. "Don't underestimate me Krillin," she said with a determined grin. Gohan and Trunks both sweat dropped. 'She's really starting to scare me now,' thought Gohan. Trunks was mentally screaming, "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

Bulma walked over to Gohan. "Gohan, prepare yourself, for on today, your 10th birthday, you're about to receive your very own…**PET!**" she finished, pulling out a capsule. "A wha-?" Gohan's question was interrupted as a cloud of smoke poofed, and Bulma had in her hands a small digital device(Keep in mind, it's the model from the first game and the first anime season with the 'jack in' wire).

"What the heck is that?" Yamcha asked. "I already told you, it's a PET, or Personal Terminal." Bulma explained. "No way!" Gohan exclaimed. "I've wanted one of these for like, ever!" he added taking it from Bulma's hands. It was then taken from his hands by Chi-Chi. "Gohan, you know what I say about these video games!" she started. "But mom, it's not a video game," Gohan tried to counter. "He's know what a PDA is, right Chi?" Chi-Chi thought for a second. "Yes…" "A PET is basically just that, but so much more. It can function as a cell phone, a digital map," Bulma listed off. "I don't know." Chi-Chi said in thought.

Bulma decided to activate the Trump Card spell card(Ha!...Yeah, I'm lame) and said, "All the kids these days also use them to help with their homework." That was it for Chi-Chi. She swiftly gave the PET back to Gohan. "Well of course you can keep it Gohan. And Bulma what a thoughtful gift." She said. Bulma and Gohan chuckled nervously. 'That was easier than I thought.' Bulma thought.

"Well don't just stand there kid, power it up!" Bulma urged him on. "Okay!" Gohan pushed a button on the side and the PET came to life, so to speak. "So…what's supposed to happen now?" Krillin asked. "Well, that's up to Gohan," said an unfamiliar voice. "Uhh…who was that?" asked Tien. "Down here," said the new voice. The Z-Gang all turned their attention to the PET and saw a figure clad in green and black armor, had white boots and gauntlets, and a helmet with a visor that came across the top, and a long red scarf(Think Proto Man from the Classic series with white hands and boots and kind of bulky, the torso is green armor, the arms and legs are black, the belt area looks like canon Saiyaman as does the helmet. The helmet however, doesn't have antennae and instead has a black visor reminiscent of Kamina's(Gurren Lagaan) glasses. He also has a one-star Dragon Ball as his Navi Crest).

"What are you?" asked Krillin. The digital avatar crossed his arms. "I'm , Gohan's personal Net Navi." he answered. "Net Navi?" "Saiyaman?" came the remarks of Chi-Chi and Krillin respectively. "Wow, a custom Navi." exclaimed Gohan. "Yup, built him from scratch myself," Bulma said proud. "You couldn't have come up with a better name than Saiyaman?" Krillin asked rolling his eyes again. "What? It's a combination of 'saiyan' and 'human'," Bulma explained. "I thought it was clever." Bulma said turning away. "I got it Bulma," Gohan said. "You were supposed to get it Gohan." Bulma replied face palming lightly.

"Well, how does it work?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma was about to try and explain, but Gohan stopped her. "I think a demonstration would be better, don't you?" he asked smugly. Bulma smirked and pulled out another capsule. Upon opening it, a laptop appeared. "You're the star of the show kid," Bulma encouraged him. "Okay." Gohan replied. "Are you ready Saiyaman?" Gohan asked his New Navi. "I've been itching for a test run for a while now," the avatar replied. "Here goes, Jack-in Saiyaman, transmit!" Gohan, knowing how a PET worked due to wanting one for so long, plugged the wire into Bulma's laptop.

_(Cyber World)_

Saiyaman finally landed on the PC's homepage. 'Wow. So this is what it's like out of a PET. It's pretty exhilarating,' the Navi thought. **"Saiyaman?"** came the voice of Bulma. **"Can you hear me?" **she asked. "Loud and clear Ms. Bulma." Saiyaman replied.

_(Real World)_

"Wow. He's more well mannered than I expected," Chi-Chi noted. "Well he does reflect Gohan in some ways," Bulma answered. Gohan blushed and went back to operating.

_(Cyber World)_

"Ms. Bulma, what's supposed to happen now?" Saiyaman asked. **"Hang tight a moment," **she replied.

_(Real World)_

Bulma pushed Gohan aside and input a flash drive. "Mom, what are you doing?" Trunks asked. "Uploading a virus," she answered. "What?" Gohan and Trunks exclaimed. "Bulma, why would you do that to your own computer?" Gohan asked. "And what'll happen to Saiyaman if he's in there when it finishes?" Trunks added. "Wait for it…" Bulma assured them.

_(Cyber World)_

Saiyaman was awaiting further instructions when all of a sudden, "Metto!" "Metto!" "Metto!" he was surrounded by a multitude of small helmet viruses. "Ms. Bulma! Your computer has viruses on it!" the navi shouted. **"I know. It's up to you and Gohan to get rid of them." **Bulma replied.

_(Real World)_

"What do you mean up to us?" Gohan asked. "Part of owning a PET is a fun little activity called 'Virus Busting!'" Bulma exclaimed. "So what, is Saiyaman supposed to fight viruses now?" Piccolo asked from his corner. "Bingo!" "That's it, hand it over!" yelled Chi-Chi. She pushed past Gohan, Trunks and Bulma and snatched the PET away, pulling the plug out of it.

"Mom! What're you doing!?" Gohan exclaimed. "Gohan, I thought I made it clear, that after Cell, I didn't want you fighting anymore!" Chi-Chi started ranting. "Mom, I'm not even the one fighting this time!" Gohan countered. "I don't care, I don't want you exposed to anymore dangerous or bad influences!" Chi-Chi yelled back. "Uhh, guys," Yamcha interrupted. Gohan and Chi-Chi turned to him, then back to the laptop. They saw that Saiyaman's hand had transformed into an arm cannon and he was blasting the Mettaurs, deleting them with ease.

Trunks whistled impressed. "That was actually pretty cool." he commented. Bulma smirked arrogantly. "Yup. Not only is Saiyaman the perfect assistant for a daily routine, he's also a powerful combat Navi for situations like this," She explained.

Piccolo was watching the digital battle with studious intent. "I get it now." he said. "You made him powerful by taking from what you've seen us do and programming him with our fighting prowess. I noticed that his blasting stance was similar to how Vegeta fires his Big Bang Attack." he explained. Bulma giggled. "Guilty as charged." she answered. "I call it the Ki Buster." "Wait, didn't Dr. Gero do the same thing to make Cell?" Krillin asked in a small panic. Bulma sweat dropped. "Kinda…. Look, Dr. Gero stole your guys' DNA to make Cell, I just…borrowed your guys' moves to make Saiyaman." Bulma tried to defend. "Scientists," Krillin whispered to Yamcha, "They're all nuts." "What was that!?" "Nothing!"

_(Cyber World)_

Saiyaman had just finished up with the Mettaurs. "Well that was fun, and easy." he said outloud. However, he was met with a new challenge in the form of Spikes and Canodumbs. "Uhhh, Ms. Bulma…"

_(Real World)_

Gohan was still pleading with his mom to get the PET back. "Ms. Bulma! Gohan!" came Saiyaman's voice. The gang turned to the Laptop. "Ms. Bulma, stronger viruses appeared! I don't think my buster can handle it!" he shouted. Bulma rushed to the computer screen and froze. "Mom, what's wrong?" Trunks asked. "I created the virus program to demonstrate Saiyaman's Net Battle capabilities. Now he's fighting stronger ones. He needs his operator's help or he could get deleted."

"Deleted?" Tien asked. "It's a Navi's equivalent to dying," Bulma said. "Mom, seriously, I need the PET back!" Gohan said to Chi-Chi again. "Gohan, I've made myself clear, I don't want you involved in this senseless battle game." Chi-Chi said sternly. "Mom…" Gohan trailed off.

_(Cyber World)_

Saiyaman was in a fierce firefight with the automatic cannon viruses, and the fact that the Spikes set the home page on fire. "Let's try…charged shot: **Masendan!"** Saiyaman fired a compressed ball of energy that managed to take out the Spikes but the Canodumbs were firing non stop. "Mom! Gohan! Help!" he yelled taking cover.

_(Real World)_

"Mom! Gohan! Help!" came Saiyaman's voice from the computer. Chi-Chi looked to the computer. 'Did…did he just…?' she thought. "Mom please! I've got to help him!" Gohan pleaded again. Chi-Chi looked at the PET in her hand and sighed. Finally, she handed the handheld back to Gohan. "Mom, thank you!" Gohan said happily.(A/N: I suggest listening to the instrumental theme of the anime(Or the Hero theme from Network Transmission) for the next scene.)

"Hang on Saiyaman!" Gohan said plugging the PET back in. "Okay, I'm here." Gohan said. "Sweet! Now what?" Saiyaman asked. Gohan sweat dropped. "Uhh…I'm not sure," he admitted. Everyone anime fell.

Bulma picked herself up. "No worries Gohan. Here take this," she said handing him something small. "Is this a-?" "Yup, it's a Battle Chip," Bulma confirmed for him. "I can't see which one it is," Gohan said trying to read it. Bulma giggled mischievously. "You'll find out soon enough. But for now, just slot it into the PET." she directed. "Like this?" Gohan said putting the chip into the slot.

_(Cyber World)_

Saiyaman's helmet started glowing as he received the chip data. "Attack Battle Chip Downloaded: **Masenko!"** Saiyaman's buster transformed back into his white gauntlets, with his hands glowing. Like his operator before him, Saiyaman raised his hands to his hands, one in front of the other, and thrust them forward firing off a yellow stream of energy. The blast hit one virus dead on, and the resulting explosion caused the other one to delete as well. "Victory!" Saiyaman said striking a victory pose(Think Viewtiful Joe's "Henshin!" pose, but with a thumbs up instead of the VJ sign).

_(Real World)_

"Alright! We did it!" Gohan cheered. "I'll say. That was pretty intense for a fight with nothing major on the line." said Krillin. "Not exactly Krillin," Trunks said. "Remember, Saiyaman could've gotten deleted. And I'm pretty sure Mom's PC will be on in the shop for a while." "Oh it's no big deal, I can get it up and running at optimal in no time son," said Bulma. "So Gohan, what do you think of your custom, one of a kind battle chip?" she asked. Gohan turned to her and smiled. "It's awesome. The first technique I learned. But how did you-?" he started. "I'll tell you later." she replied winking.

Gohan finally logged Saiyaman out of the computer, and turned to face Chi-Chi. "Mom, I…" he started. "Calm down Gohan, I'm not gonna take Saiyaman away from you," she said. Gohan smiled brightly. "Provided, he does his job and helps with your homework. Like I said before, I don't want you to get sucked into digital fighting Gohan." she said. "Don't worry Chi-Chi, I won't let Gohan fall behind in his studies." Saiyaman assured. Gohan grinned. 'This may be the beginning of a great new adventure.' he yelled internally.

_(One Year Later)_

An eleven year old Gohan was rushing to get dressed after exiting the shower. "Okay…where's my bag?" he said outloud. "Under your bed," answered Gohan's Navi. Gohan checked and surely enough, it was there. "Thanks Saiyaman," Gohan replied. "Gohan!" his mother called. "Hurry it up! ACDC Elementary is a long flight from here, and you don't wanna be late your first day, do you?" she asked.

Gohan chuckled. "Yup, that's mom for you." Gohan said to himself. "Let's go Saiyaman!" Gohan grabbed his PET and stuffed it into his bag. With a slice of toast in his mouth, Gohan rushed out the door, and rocketed to the sky eager for his first day of Elementary School.

**End of Chapter**

**(A/N: I know, it's probably not smart to start another fic when I have so many unfinished ones piling up, but I've had this idea for so long it was eating away at me. (Which reminds me, I'm planning to scrap a couple of them and give them long overdue rewrites.)We've all seen Gohan in High School, so why not Grade School? And with everyone's favorite Net Battle Team, Lan and . For those of you who most likely didn't like Adult Gohan as Saiyaman in canon, don't worry. is supposed to be similar in personality to Gohan, yes, but remember this is Young Gohan from around the Cell Saga. And speaking of which, before anyone brings up Gohan being 11 at the Cell Games, get this: In the time skip between Cell and Buu, it was 7 years and Gohan was confirmed to be 16 years old. Last I checked, 11+7=18 not 16. So if you do the math, Gohan would be 9 years old(or 10 if you wanna add the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). And besides, that episode was anime filler, so in manga canon, he'd still be 9 years old anyway. Just saying this now, I've played a fair share of Battle Network Games(But sadly haven't finished any of them), and have seen the anime, but my knowledge has notable gaps in between, so this fic will be somewhat slow paced while I bring myself up to speed in some areas. Next time, Gohan and Saiyaman meet Lan and Megaman! Read and Review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saiyaman: NT Warrior**

**Me: Okay, the small amount of feedback I got last chapter was pretty good, but we can do better. More reviews means better and faster updates.**

**Megaman: That's what you always say about all your other stories.  
Me: Where'd you even come from!?  
Megaman: Lan jacked me into your computer before you started typing this chapter, AG.  
Me: Wha-? How the-? (Sighs) Never mind. Before I forget-"**

"Jack-in"=Speech  
'Jack-in'= Thought  
**"Jack-in"=Speech from Real world to Cyber World  
Me: On with the Chapter**

**New Student and the Mysterious Navi**

"Lan! Wake up!." Came a digitized voice. "Five more minutes…" came the sleepy reply of an 11 year old boy. "LAn seriously! Your desktop has viruses on it!" replied the digital voice. "What!? Let's get em' Megaman! Battle Routine Set…!" Lan exclaimed getting out of bed. "Oh good your up," chuckled Megaman. "Wha-?" Lan said. "Get ready Lan. School starts in about 10 minutes." The navi told his operator. Lan sighed. "Megaman, why do you feel the need to do that?" he asked the navi. "Hey, whatever gets you out of bed is AOK in my book." Megaman replied with a slightly teasing smile. Lan rubbed his eyes and headed to the bathroom.

A while later, Lan dashed out of his house, PET in hand, and skated right into a girl with magenta hair, knocking her over. "Ow! Lan!" she shouted at him. "Hehehe, sorry Maylu," Lan chuckled while helping her up. "Whatever, just hurry up. School's about to start and we're supposed to be getting a new student," Maylu informed him. "Really?" Lan replied. "In that case, let's get going," Lan said while dashing off with his skates. "Hey Lan, wait up!" Maylu called while following on her scooter

(Meanwhile)

A young Son Gohan was flying on his father's golden cloud, eager to start his first day of school. "I wonder what the other students are like," Gohan said to himself.

_(Flashback)_

_Gohan had just finished a homework session with the aid of Saiyaman. "Phew. I'm finally done." Gohan said relieved. "And Gohan," said Saiyaman. "You performed flawlessly." __**"Absolutely flawless." **__"Uhhh…where'd that music come from?" Gohan asked. "What? I thought it was an appropriate time." Saiyaman defended. "Haha, hilarious." Gohan said sarcastically. "Gohan!" came Chi-Chi's voice. "Coming Mom!" Gohan replied grabbing his PET._

"_What's up mom?" Gohan asked. Chi-Chi had just put Goten down in his crib and turned to her elder son. "I've got great news son. You've been enrolled in elementary school." Chi-Chi revealed. Gohan was unsure how to take that. "That's great Mom but, why do I have to go to school? Wouldn't I be like, way ahead of everybody else?" Gohan asked. "Gohan, if there's one good thing your father should've taught you from his fighting training, it's that there's always room for improvement." Chi-Chi countered. "Oh, I see." "And besides, this is the perfect opportunity for you to make some new friends." Chi-Chi added._

"_But I already have friends," Gohan responded. "Friends your own age Gohan!" Chi-Chi added. "I have one of those too. See, remember when…" Chi-Chi cut him off. "You can tell me that story later Gohan. The fact of the matter is, you're going to school and that's fianal!" "Yes ma'am." Gohan said nodding. "Hey, chin up Gohan. This may be better than you think." Saiyaman said. "Maybe," Gohan replied. "So about this friend Gohan…is it a boy or a girl?" Chi-Chi asked with sparkles in her eyes. Gohan simply sweat dropped._

_(End Flashback)_

"Don't worry Gohan." Saiyaman reassured. "It may take a while, but I know you'll make at least _one _friend during your time at school." the navi said. "Yeah, but Mom was kinda right. I don't know a lot of people my age." Gohan replied. "What if I wind up embarrassing myself?" Gohan added. Saiyaman sighed. "You worry _way _too much Gohan." Saiyaman teased. "But remember what your mom said about your power," Saiyaman reminded him.

_(Flashback)_

"_Remember Gohan, you can't show the other kids how strong you really are. The last thing we want to happen is for others to find out you're a saiyan and you could get expelled. Then you'll never be able to get into a good college!" Chi-Chi said hysterically._

_(End Flashback)_

"Believe me, I remember Saiyaman." Gohan assured him. After flying a few more minutes, Gohan dismounted the Nimbus and landed in ACDC Town. "So this is ACDC Town," Gohan said admiring the peaceful suburb. "Isn't that the name of a band?" Saiyaman asked. "What?" "ACDC." "I don't kn-GAH! There's no time for this, I'm gonna be late!" Gohan exclaimed. Gohan then took out a map and sprinted in what he believed to be the direction of the school.

After running for a short while, Gohan finally came to his destination. "ACDC Elementary…yep. This is the place." Gohan strolled into the building, unaware of a pair of wandering eyes behind him.

"Who was that?" asked the brunette boy. "Beats me Lan," answered Megaman. "Maybe we'll find out when class starts," added Maylu. "You're probably right. Let's get going." Lan said.

(A short while later)

Lan was discussing the topic of the new student with his friends Maylu(of course), Yai and Dex. "So, whadaya think this new kid's gonna be like?" asked Dex. "I don't know," Lan answered. "But on the way in, Maylu and I saw a boy we'd never seen before walk in the building." he revealed. "So the new kid's a boy, huh?" asked Yai. "Is he cute?" she asked to Maylu. "Didn't see his face. Though he did have a crazy but cool hairstyle." she answered. "I wonder what the new kid's Navi is like," Megaman said. "Guts, guts! I hope he's strong!" Gutsman added. "Students!" called Ms. Mari. The class all took their respective seats.

"As you may or may not have heard, we have a new student joining us today." Ms. Mari announced. She made a motion to the door. "You can come in now," she said. The door opened revealing a young boy with spiky and messy black hair(I could give a full description, but let's just say he's wearing what he was in the 10 day wait and aftermath of the Cell games). "Hi. My name's Gohan." he introduced himself.

The other students just looked at Gohan with typical calculating looks. A certain short girl on the other hand, was staring at him with a blush on her face and a small twinkle in her eye. "Gohan here is known to be a very intelligent young man. I hope you'll treat him with the same respect as you would each other." Ms. Mari said. "Now Gohan, you can take the empty seat next to Lan. Could you raise your hand please?" Lan did as told and Gohan headed to the seat next to him(Think of the class in the first BN game, but Lan/Megaman are in the center row, Maylu/Roll are on their left, and Gohan/Saiyaman are on the right).

"Okay class. Before we move on, I think it may be necessary to do a quick review on virus-busting," Mari ordered. "Alright now. Please jack-in and await further instructions." "Yes ma'am." the class replied. "So we get to see Gohan's Navi already," Lan whispered. "I gotta admit, I'm kinda excited." Megaman replied. "Well then, let's get to it." Lan exclaimed. "Jack-in-" "-Megaman!/Gutsman!/Roll!/Glyde-!" "-Transmission!" Gohan looked at his fellow classmates and followed suit. "Here goes. Jack-in Saiyaman, transmit!"

_(Cyber World Classroom)_

The navi's all materialized in the same respective class positions as their operators. The last one to appear was Saiyaman. As soon as he did however, all eyes were on him. Megaman whistled impressed. "So you're Gohan's Net Navi?" he asked. "Yes. My name is Saiyaman." the green clad navi introduced himself.

_(Real World)_

"He looks like a step up from Megaman, but nowhere near as strong as my Gutsman." Dex said. "Right…and Dex, how many times have you and Gutsman actually beaten Megaman and I?" Lan said smugly. Dex just grumbled. "Hehe, boys." Maylu snickered. "I know right?" added Yai. "If you're all ready, I'll begin the virus program." Ms. Mari announced.

_(Cyber World)_

The Teacher's Navi summoned a horde of weak Mettaur viruses. **"Okay now, who wants to give us a demonstration on Virus Busting?" **asked Mari. "Gohan, do you feel up to it?" Saiyaman asked. **"I'm always set Saiyaman." **Gohan replied.

(Real World)

"Ms. Mari, I'd like to demonstrate." Gohan said raising his hand. "Very well then Gohan." She replied. "I'll begin the battle routine." "execute," Lan whispered.

_(Cyber World)_

Saiyaman stepped forward as the other Navis took a couple steps back. "So, how good do you think he is?" Megaman asked his friends. "I suppose we're about to find out." Glyde replied. "Guts guts!"

Saiyaman took a fighting stance reminiscent of Goku. 'Why's he standing like that?' Megaman mentally asked. The Mettaur viruses launched their shockwave attacks at the red scarved Navi. Saiyaman just stood still. "Hey look out!" Megaman shouted. **"Afterimage-Battle Chip in…Download!" **came Gohan's voice. Saiyaman's helmet flashed just as the attacks were about to hit. However, when they connected, they passed right through Saiyaman. "What the-?" Megaman said shocked. "Over there!" Roll pointed behind the Mettaurs. Saiyaman was standing there, unharmed with his arms crossed. **"Let's finish this!" **exclaimed Gohan. "Right!" Saiyaman replied. "Ki Buster, Charged Shot!" Saiyaman's hand transformed into an arm cannon. "Masendan!" Saiyaman fired a yellow energy sphere, nailing one Mettaur dead on. The blast then exploded and took all the surrounding viruses with it.

The other Navi's were all awed at Saiyaman's power. "That was…" Megaman started. "Amazing!" Roll finished. "Indeed." said Glyde. "Guts, guts, GUTS!" added Gutsman.

_(Real World)_

"Heha! That was a piece of cake!" Gohan said, reveling in his victory. "Right Saiyaman?" "For sure." the navi agreed. "I must say, that was a truly impressive display Gohan," Ms. Mari complimented. "Thank you." "I'll say," Lan added. "That was awesome." "Yeah!" the girls agreed. "But what was that chip that you used, huh!?" asked Dex somewhat forcibly. "Please, students, you can all chat after class. For now, we'll continue on our regularly scheduled lesson." Mari informed them. "Yes Ms. Mari" the class responded.

(A couple of hours later)

The school day went pretty well so far. For most it was average, but Gohan was enjoying himself. He unintentionally got to show off when everyone saw how smart he really was in math class when he solved a seemingly impossible algebra equation. Also, it was revealed that he had a small thing for technology seeing on how he understood better than anyone else various facts explained to them about PETs. Now however, was everybody's favorite time of the day: Lunch!

Gohan found an empty table and reached into his backpack. While searching for what he was looking for, a shadow loomed over Gohan's face. The young half saiyan turned around to see Dex towering over him with Lan, Maylu, and Yai at his sides. "Uhh, hey. What's up?" Gohan asked with a slightly cautious look. "Yo, we got a bone to pick with you!" Dex exclaimed. "How'd you do…what you did in the virus busting review!?" Dex shouted. Before Gohan could even respond, Maylu grabbed Dex by the ear.

"Dex, that is NOT how you act towards a new student!" she scolded him. Yai shoved her way in front of the two. "Please excuse him. He can be a bit overzealous and stupid at times." Yai 'apologized' for Dex. "Who's stupid!?" Dex yelled. Gohan chuckled. "It's no problem." Gohan assured her. "I don't think we've been formally introduced yet," Lan said. "The name's Lan Hikari, and this is my partner Megaman," Lan introduced himself pulling out his PET. "My name's Maylu, and this is Roll." "Hello." Roll added. "I'm Yai and this is my Navi Glyde." "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Dex was still rubbing his ear. "Tsk. My name's Dex." he said pouting.

Gohan just smiled back. "My name's Gohan, and you already know Saiyaman." Gohan said also taking out his PET. "Hmph, what kinda name is Saiyaman anyway?" Dex asked still in a foul mood. Gohan sweat dropped and said. "It's…kind of an inside joke." he answered. 'It's not like I'm lying. I mean Bulma admitted it was sort of a pun.' he thought. "I'll bet he's a joke against a real navi too," Dex taunted. "What?" Gohan asked. "Look kid, you're navi might've beaten the viruses, but those guys were wimps." Dex explained. "Well, you're not wrong," Gohan added. The others chuckled. "I'm saying you wouldn't last a second against in a _real _Net Battle against a _real _Net Navi like my…GUTSMAN!" Dex shouted out the last word.

Gohan was finally starting to get the gist of what Dex was getting at. "Are you challenging me to a Net Battle?" Gohan asked. "You'd better believe it kid!" Dex answered. "What the heck are you doing Dex?" Lan interjected. "You can't just challenge someone to a battle outta the blue like that!" he said. "But I just did," Dex countered. Gohan got to his feet. "I accept but…" "But…?" there was a low rumbling sound heard by the five kids. "Can it wait until after lunch?" Gohan finished. The others anime fell.

A short moment later, Gohan pulled out a capsule. "Wait, is that a Dyna Cap?" Yai asked. "Yeah?" Gohan answered. "How'd you get that?" she asked. "I have a friend at Capsule Corporation." Gohan answered. "You've got Capsule Corp connections!?" Dex and Yai asked in unison. "I just said that." Gohan answered. "But how!?" Yai asked again. Gohan ignored her this time and popped the cap(sule). From the capsule came an amount of food the size of a small picnic.

"Whoa, that's a lot of food!" Lan said mesmerized. "I know!" added Dex, his mouth watering. Maylu sweat dropped. "Is all of that food…for just one person?" she asked. "If you want a bite, just ask," Gohan said grabbing a bowl of rice. He then started scarfing down the rice at an inhuman speed. Lan and Dex were still looking over the rest of what Gohan had, until, "Is that, curry!?" Lan asked. "Help yourself," Gohan said with his mouth half full. That was it for Lan and Dex. Lan immediately went for the bowl of curry and started eating at a speed comparable to Gohan, as did dex with a bowl of noodles. The girls had finally seen enough and decided to leave the boys to their pig out session.

(After school)

The day had gone by incredibly smoothly for Gohan. 'That was actually pretty good for a first day.' Gohan thought. "Oh well, time to head home Saiyaman," Gohan said. "Actually Gohan, I believe you're forgetting something." Saiyaman responded. "Forgetting what?" Gohan asked. "Forgetting me!" came the booming voice of Dex from behind Gohan. "Oh yeah, our battle." Gohan said with his father's signature grin. Lan and Maylu appeared and grabbed Gohan by the arms. "Wait, what're you guys doing!?" Gohan asked. "Just come with us," Maylu said, her and Lan dragging Gohan out of the room.

(A short time later)

Our group of five came to the town's local arcade. "Where are we?" Gohan asked. "The arcade smart guy," Dex said. "Whoa, I've never been to an arcade before." Gohan revealed. The others stopped in their tracks. "WHAT!?" "Uh…was it something I said?" Gohan asked. "Whadaya mean you've never been to an arcade before?" Lan asked. "What've you been, living in a cave your whole life?" Yai added. "No, I live on Mt. Paouzu in the 439 Area." Gohan said. "The 439 Mountain Area?" they all asked. "Dude that's like 7 hours from ACDC. How'd you manage to get to school on time?" Lan asked. Gohan sweat dropped. "What can I say, I've got a very fast ride." Gohan answered. The others decided to buy it for now and entered the arcade.

Once inside, Lan and Dex lead Gohan to the Net Battle arena. "Alright Gohan, let's see how strong your Net Navi really is!" taunted Dex. Gohan chuckled. "You ready Saiyaman?" Gohan asked his Navi. "Ready and able." "Jack-in Saiyaman…" "-Gutsman…" "EXECUTE!"

_(Cyber World)_

The two navis materialized in front of each other. "Lets see if you've gut the GUTS to beat me!" Gutsman taunted. Saiyaman took a fighting stance reminiscent of Vegeta. "Bring it on." **"Saiyaman, Battle Routine Set…" **"Execute." **"Hey that's our line!" **said Lan. Saiyaman dashed forward, pulling his arm back. Gutsman stood his ground, but did the same. The two threw their punches and their fists collided. They tried to push the other back, both of them to no avail. Saiyaman pulled his fist back and backflipped back on his feet. **"Show him what you're made of Gutsman! Rockcube, Battle Chip: Slot in!"** A giant stone cube appeared in front of Gutsman. The bulky yellow navi picked it up and chucked it at his opponent. **"Afterimage Battle Chip: Download!" **

Just like in the class room, the rock cube passed right through Saiyaman and the _real _Saiyaman appeared right in front of Gutsman. "Take this!" the green clad navi dealt Gutsman a fierce uppercut that sent him flying.

_(Real World)_

"What!?" Dex exclaimed. "This can't be happening!" He yelled in a panic. "It's that chip, isn't it!" Dex tried to accuse. "My Afterimage chip creates an illusive copy of Saiyaman to throw off my opponent." Gohan explained. "It's not my fault you fell for it. And not just that, but Gutsman is WAY too slow." Gohan pointed out. "You LITLLE!" Dex yelled. 'Dex is right about one thing,' Lan thought. 'I've never even heard of a Chip like the one Gohan used. But then again, there are a LOT of chips we've never seen before.' Lan mentally added.

_(Cyber World)_

"**Saiyaman, now!" **"Right Gohan. Ki Buster!" Saiyaman fired his arm cannon at Gutsman. Gutsman was, surprising to Gohan, able to take the shots. **"You got one lucky hit on Gutsman before, but you'll need a lot more kick than that." **Dex said. "More kick huh?" said Saiyaman. "Try this, Masendan!" Saiyaman fired his explosive charged shot. Gutsman was still relatively unphased. **"Now it's our turn!" **said Dex. Gutsman's hands transformed into two giant mallets. "Guts HAMMER!" Gutsman slammed his hammers down creating a giant shockwave. **"Saiyaman jump!"** called Gohan. The navi did as told and avoided his opponent's attack with ease. **"Time to counterattack. Masenko Battle Chip in: Download!" **came the commanding voice of Gohan. Saiyaman's helmet flashed and he took the stance of the technique(His frontal hand is transformed into his buster, in case you didn't know). "Masenko-HA!" The yellow beam fired, hitting Gutsman dead on.

"**Oh no, Gutsman!" **Dex cried. **"This'll finish it," **said Gohan. **"Kienzan Battle Chip in: Download!" **Saiyaman's helmet flashed once again. The Green Navi raised one hand above his head and a disc of energy appeared. **"Ready to give up Dex?" **asked Gohan. **"No…not YET! Gutsman!" **Dex called. "Guts PUNCH!" Gutsman said rushing his opponent. **"I warned him Saiyaman. Get him!"** ordered Gohan. "Right. Destructo DISC!" Saiyaman threw the deadly 'Frisbee' and it hit Gutsman in his punching arm, slicing it clean off. "GUTS GUUUUTS!" **"No! Gutsman, Log out!" **exclaimed Dex. Gutsman disappeared. The victor was Saiyaman. **"Saiyaman, Jack-Out!"**

_(Real World)_

"Alright! We won!" Gohan said jumping up and down. "That was way beyond awesome Gohan!" Lan praised. "Yeah. You're a really experienced Net Battler Gohan." Maylu added. "Not really. That was actually my first battle against another Navi." Everything froze. "That…" "…Was…" "…Your first battle!" came the shocked responses of Lan, Maylu, and Dex. "Aww man, I really am pathetic if I lost to some newb!" Dex said pounding the floor. Yai got off of her seat and walked over to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, can I see those chips you used?" she asked. Gohan pulled the three out and handed them to her. "Is there something wrong Yai?" Gohan asked. "You're darn right something's wrong, these chips can't be found anywhere in the world." she answered. "I knew it!" Dex said springing up. "You're a cheater, aren't you!?" "No, of course not. You can't find these chips in a shop because they're custom made," "By who?" Maylu asked. "By Bulma." Gohan answered. "Bulma?…Bulma…" Lan started scratching his head. "I think I've heard that name before." Yai's eyes widened. "You don't mean Bulma Briefs, the heiress of Capsule Corp do you?" she asked Gohan. "Yup, that's the one." Gohan said with a chuckle.

"No way!" the others exclaimed. Gohan tried to quiet them down. "Can you guys keep that a secret?" Gohan asked. "I just remembered I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that." Gohan said slightly embarrassed. "No problem Gohan." Maylu said. "After all, what're friends for?" Added Lan. Gohan's expression brightened instantly. "Yeah." he replied. "Anywho…" said Lan. "Can you battle with me and Megaman next?" Lan asked. Gohan took a look at the clock on the arcade wall. "Maybe some other time. I've gotta get back home." Gohan grabbed his PET and rushed out the door. "Catch you guys later!" Gohan called back. "By Gohan," called Maylu. "See you at school tomorrow!" called Yai.

"Aww man, I really wanted to battle Saiyaman." Lan whined. "Don't worry Lan, I'm sure we'll get our chance. I'm more interested in those Battle Chips of his." Megaman replied. "I know, right? Those attacks of his were intense." Lan said. "Maybe we can get some custom made chips." Megaman suggested. "You think so?" asked Lan. "It wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe your Dad can help. I mean, he's done it before, right?" said Megaman. "That is true." Lan responded. "But first things first Lan, you've got homework to do." Megaman reminded him. "Awww man!" Lan whined.

**End of Chapter**

**Me: So glad I got this out. I've got some more ideas but like I said, my Battle Network lore is still lacking. But fear not, I shall always do my very best(like no one ever was) to write the best chapters.**

**Gohan: I hope so. I enjoyed this one.**

**Me: Thanks. I'd appreciate some feedback on the Saiyaman vs. Gutsman battle. I can assure you some more Net Battles are in the works. And, you may have figured this out already, but yes, all of Gohan's Battle Chips will be powers and techniques from various Dragon Ball characters, up to the Cell Saga. So far, we've got the Masenko, Afterimage and Kienzan(Destructo Disc). Who wants to guess what the next Technique Chip will be? The first one to guess correctly gets a mention next chapter…and a cookie. Also, Saiyaman's Masendan attack is one of Gohan's. It's the blast he used on Second Form Frieza(at the end of the rapid fire blast) but the attack was named in a certain DBZ game. Which game was it?(Hint: It's a game for the PS3/360).**

**Lan: Whoever guesses that ALSO gets a mention and a cookie.**

**Me: Leave a review**


End file.
